When You Can Bring A Child To Be Your Son
by 4fireking
Summary: What if Gennosuke never commited suicide because a girl stopped him. He tries to bring the Iga and Kouga clan back together which is hard because he doesn't have a fiancee in their clan.


Disclaimer: I do not own Basilisk.

 **This is the second story I published in the day it was created. This one I give my thanks to TheAmethsytMoonlight123 not only for collaborating with me on this story but also using a character in it she used in her oneshot.**

XXX

Feet and a body that has no life in it anymore. Poor Gennosuke...a humans life was like a leaf, it stays small and healthy looking as long as it can but eventually it's life comes to an end.

Manami gazed at her crush from the distance. Oboro had killed herself and now it was Gennosuke's turn...

"Gennousuke! Don't do it!" She watched him with tearful eyes. Masahiro had gripped her arms, not too tightly, but enough to make her stand her ground. Manami fell to her knees, lowering her head in the process. "Please..."

" I wouldn't want to take my own life when someone is still alive who wants me to stay, but peace was a lie. The love I had for Oboro didn't save our clans from war."

Gennosuke dropped his weapon while his eyes were trickling with tears.

Manami's eyes widened as she focused her attention to him. At last she felt at peace for a moment; her heart beats ceasing and her muscles relaxing. Masahiro slowly let go of her arms, "I see... What would you do? Both Manami and yourself are the last surviving clan members from the Iga and Kouga." He gave him a contemplative look.

" I've often been called dense but I'm I have a way to help both of us. The Iga and Kouga clans are not the only clans out there. I would want to move in with you into an ordinary home and live there with you. As of now I will be exiled from my own clan."

Masahiro nodded in full understanding, "I see...Then it is finalized as a draw between the two clans. I shall report to Lord Ieyasu now." He diverted his gaze to Manami, who was speechless, "In return, could you do me the honor of taking care of Manami?"

" It would be my honor. I will never hurt her in any way and I will make sure she is well protected. I won't make the mistakes I made before-Manami will be safe as long as she is with me."

Manami raised her head in shock, 'Did he really mean it?...No...He probably still thinks of me as a sister...' She slightly smiled.

Masahiro bowed, "I shall be on my way to Lord Ieyasu. Whatever you both do, do not come back to this place again."

Lady Ofuku interrupted, "But Masahiro-" He cut her off abruptly, "Let's go."

Everyone looked at Lady Ofuku. No one got to hear what she wanted to say.

Manami approached Gennouske, "You really must love Oboro. I thank you for taking care of my sister." She spoke softly, "We have to get out of here now..."

Hope for Oboro to be faking her death was an impossible dream. Gennosuke did the manly thing and followed Manami where she wanted him to go.

The days were long and harsh as the two young clan members had decided to make their way to Kyoto. Manami had a slight feeling that she was walking in her older sister's footsteps; though the only difference is, she's younger and more...frail.

She stared at Gennosuke's back, knowing that he would never love her the way he did to Oboro. Knowing that she had to accept the fact, she was happy that she was traveling with a friend.

Gennosuke looked happy too. Was his happiness real or was it just an act. When a man tries to commit suicide and fails he keeps feelings hidden inside him and no other man knows except a woman who loves a man.

The night had arrived and they were only half way in their journey. So the two young clan members had decided to camp out in the forest. Manami stared into the crackling fire as she began to collect the events that had happened lately. Her eyes diverted to Gennosuke, who was currently sitting crossed legged with his eyes closed; as if he was meditating or something.

His closed eyes reflected his gentle side like when he was playing a flute or meditating. At the end of the day he was a person who didn't want war, bloodshed, or the people he loved dying or a ridiculous old grudge.

Manami brought her knees up to her chest, as she continued to gaze into the fire, "G..Gennosuke?" She whispered, enough for the young Kouga to hear.

" It would be rude to talk to you without opening my eyes first," Gennosuke said.

Manami nodded gently, "...I guess..." She timidly looked back at him.

This time she saw the eyes of Gennosuke. What terrifying eyes that shiver and weaken even ninjas of the strongest arts looked so caring and gentle. It was like those eyes were trying to comfort her.

Manami was entranced by his dark orbs. The dark yet comforting it held as Gennosuke stared directly at her; as if he could see through. She was speechless at first - never she had seen his actual eyes before. Usually he had his eyes closed...but now, she had finally gotten to see it with her own. Somehow, she had forgotten what she was about to ask him, which left her to gaze into his eyes. 'Oboro was right...They were the most alluring...' She thought, hoping he couldn't read her.

" Pardon me for one moment." Gennosuke stopped trying to mediate and stood. He stood and turned around so he could look at me eye to eye before sitting down, he touched my shoulders and any bang I had he moved away. " My eyes are like you and you need to be yourself."

Manami tilted her head to the side in puzzlement, "Wh-What do you mean?"

Of course he was her childhood friend, but she never had a close bond with him - except Oboro.

Instead of answering her he closed his eyes for a second before opening them again.

Manami avoided his gaze and stared back into the fire, "Tell me Gennosuke... How was it like, being with my sister?"

" She was the best person I got to know and fall in love with so naturally my time with her was the best in the world. If only we got to stay together a little longer-"

"I see..." Manami nods. From that point, she fell silent; drowning her gaze into the now slowly dying light before her. The two decided to sleep for the night and rest.

The next morning, they were on the road together once again. Kyoto was a very long way, and they'd have to travel to various towns and cities which were on the path to their destination. Manami mingled behind him; shoulders slumped with a sleepy expression. She yawned, "How are we from Nagoya?"

That was a very difficult question as Gennosuke always kept track of his footsteps but since last night his head was distracted from distance and time.

Manami sighed, "Don't tell me..." she chuckled, "You don't know where're we at?" She could've just took out her map, but she was too tired to even move her arm.

" Sorry to wreck your patience with my useless walking. Do you have a map I can read from?"

Manami nods, "Here! I hope you can understand my hand writing. It really isn't in good shape since I don't have the perfect brush for it..." She blushes in embarrassment.

Gennosuke didn't ask if that was because she was new to the paintbrush or didn't try her best to paint the map.

In fact, they weren't that far from Nagoya at all. It was just at the end of the road they are currently trotting on. Manami tried her best to keep hot with Gennosuke but her drowsiness had been wanting to take over.

If only there was a way she could rest. Suddenly, she saw a shadow. The shadow was made by her eyes trying to stay open. It was only a matter of time before she passed out, but before that she saw a little boy in the woods.

"Gennosuke..." Manami whispered as she fell onto her side in tiredness. What had she just seen? Why is he there? She needed to tell Gennosuke but she was just too weak and drowsy to even act.

The boy apparently liked Gennosuke because he made his way towards him.

Manami was surrounded in total darkness. The sounds of foot steps and a warm presence had approached her and Gennosuke.

' _Could it be the boy_?' She thought.

The more she had this warm feeling the more she realized she didn't get to see what the boy looked like. The young boy had raised his head to stare at Gennosuke in admiration. He had short black hair and brown eyes which showed many emotions. His clothes was tattered and dirty with small stains of dirt, whereas his slippers were worn out.

Gennosuke didn't know what brought the small boy to him but he was an orphan too until the Kouga clan adopted him.

The boy kept staring at Gennosuke deep in the eyes before speaking, "You're like me..."

Gennosuke asked the boy a question. " Tell me, how do you see me and you being alike?"

"You have no family..." The boy had pointed out and said nothing else before walking to Manami's sleeping form, "You should continue your journey."

Gennosuke realized something listening to the boy speak. " You sound like you want to come with us on our journey."

The boy gazed into his dark alluring eyes. He had nodded, knowing that this man could read right through his stoic expression. "Yes." The boy stated simply, "But will your wife be able to walk?"

" Don't ask him, ask me." Gennosuke and the boy looked at Manami. Manami was able to stand up again even though she just looked really exhausted and was lying on the ground.

Manami scratched her head and sighed, "S-Sorry I had a little nap for a while- And I am not his wife. Just a friend."

The boy looked at them both in concentration. He wasn't any ordinary boy, but a very intelligent one. "...Tatsuhiko Rei..."

After introducing himself the boy acted like he knew every direction they were going and before they knew it he was leading them to their destination.

"This boy is very clever..." Manami whispers to Gennosuke, "I never imagined such a young child could do something as such..."

She was surprised. Not many children in Japan can ever do that.

The boy had taken them to the streets of Nagoya, where a lot of people strolled around the town.

They were coming to this town expecting there to be a lot of people, but this was more than polite manners could get them through.

The boy took them into a small tattered house which was isolated from the town. It was only 3 blocks away, and it wasn't much of a long walk really.

Once they entered, the boy had yelled 'Jii-chan' (Grandpa in the informal way) rather loudly.

An old wrinkled old man with a white goatee had walked out of his bedroom, looking tired and worn out. He had a simple brown yukata and wooden slippers.

Even though he looked tired and his feet were not the strongest looking he moved to the boy so they could speak.

Rei looked at Gennosuke and Manami as a signal to the old man.

"Ah... Who're these two Rei-chan?" His voice raspy and croaky.

"Friends..." Rei answered, "Gennosuke-sama and Manami-chan..."

The old man nodded in understanding. He wasn't even suspicious about the two guests that Rei brought in. "I'm Seta Sōjirō. Please come in."

He had treated them into having tea, with the help of Manami.

Rei sat patiently in the living room with Gennosuke. He fidgeted a little, trying to get comfortable on the tatami floor. Gennosuke and Manami were sitting so close their elbows, arms, and almost hands were touching. Gennosuke stopped fidgeting for five seconds before starting again.

"Now then." Sōjirō sat down, "Rei-kun? Could you give us some space please?"

The young boy agreed and walked off to play on his own. Manami looked at Gennosuke from the corner of her eyes before turning her attention to the old man.

"I know you both. From the moment I heard your names, I did not fail to recognise such infamous names." Sōjirō spoke.

" You know I was from the Kouga clan? My name is Gennosuke Kouga. I am here because I was saved from killing myself and I will follow Manami."

"And I'm Manami iga." She spoke softly.

The old man sipped his cup, "I never knew that two surviving clan members would be right here in front of me and in my own home."

His expression turned serious, "No wonder there are people tracking you down..."

Gennosuke needed time to think about that. He felt like Okoi was alive again and hugging his soul, turning it into shattered wood.

Manami looked at him, "What do you mean? Could u...elaborate on that please?"

"Word has it that Lord Jeyasu is on the search for you both. He had happened to find out that the Kouga and Iga clans had not finished the war with only just two young survivors." The old man sipped his tea again, "Just to let you know, your lives are in great danger..."

Gennosuke saw two sides of dealing with his and Manami's extreme danger. The first was fighting whether or not he enjoyed it, but in the ninja world fighting made more enemies than the one defeated. Two he could true using the same things he couldn't use to stop the Iga clan.

An awkward silence filled the air as the three sat in the room together, quietly sipping tea. Manami couldn't bare of the thought that someone is after them. They'd have to keep running from one area to the next.

They would have to double their efforts. Already they felt tired and maybe even a little sick. All that remained was to stay calm.


End file.
